


Can't Fight The Feeling Anymore

by ScriptedBy



Series: That Month That Day That Year [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Late anniversary sex, M/M, Making Love, Shower Gel As Lube, Shower Sex, no condom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: Listen to Reo Speedwagon's I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore for extra vibes while reading this. Hehe
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: That Month That Day That Year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993021
Kudos: 17





	Can't Fight The Feeling Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Reo Speedwagon's I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore for extra vibes while reading this. Hehe

"Fuck baby, you're so beautiful."

Felix giggled, "you're not so bad yourself, mister."

"I can't take this into our bedroom anymore. I wanna take you right here right now."

"Hmm...no one's stopping you." Felix bit his lower lip after looking at his lover's dark eyes sensually. Changbin too bit his lip to stop himself from growling.

The warm shower became a hot make out session, too hungry for each other to care. They just came home from their anniversary date earlier. From their dinner date, they proceeded to stroll in the park as part of their date and decided to go home to their shared apartment, it's almost midnight. But the couple has still too much energy to not retire for the night yet. The main dish of their anniversary celebration is yet to be devoured.

Felix throws his head back, softly landed on the tiled wall behind him, his ragged breathing was joined by Changbin's sucking noises on the younger's neck. 

"Take me now, Binie. Please." Fuck, the pleading is making Changbin crazy. It turned him on more.

"Yes, gladly. Lemme prep you first. Don't wanna hurt you." Changbin murmured on the area where he just bit and sucked. His hands heavily traveling down to Felix's side, one hand goes down to his hip and the other landed on one of his ass cheeks.

"Hmm~" A moan was released from Felix when the older squeezed the meat on his ass. Changbin's hand on the younger's hip guided Felix to wrap the leg on his thigh. That way will give Changbin an easy access to his hole. He uncap the body gel and squeezed a glob of it, spread it on all of his fingers and one finger was dancing on Felix's rim.

"Ready, baby?" Changbin whispered, he's back at nibbling the younger's neck.

"Yes! Yes! Put it in!" And so Changbin did, it made Felix jolt forward causing their dicks to rub on each other. Felix released another moan due to how it felt so delicious just by that sudden friction. Felix pushing Changbin's face more to his neck when Changbin began to move his finger in and out of his hole.

"That good?" Changbin chuckles.

"Hmm not enough, more." Felix blabbers out. Changbin did add another finger and just thrusted the fingers a few times, avoiding the younger's prostate, before adding the third finger inside.

"Hah—ah! Ah, fuck!" Felix can't hold it in when Changbin hit those delicious bundle of nerves with the third push of fingers in him.

"Already so wreck with just my fingers?" Changbin smirked even though the younger cannot see him. He felt how Felix's legs has tightened around his thigh. It takes him his entire will power to not just pounced on his boyfriend right then and there.

"I'm always wreck because it's you-ah!" The fourth finger made his eyes rolled on the back his skull, it's too much but it's deliciously too much.

"Fuck!" Changbin's still clean hand traveled back up to Felix's cheek and pressed their lips together to a sweet kiss in contrast to the hard and fast pace of Changbin's fingers in his ass.

"Hmm I'm—I'm ready please, put it in." Felix grinded forward to make another friction of rubbing their dicks together.

Changbin growls, pulling out his fingers and maneuvers the younger to wrap both of his legs around his waist, he then carefully pressed Felix's back on the tiled wall. He grabbed the body gel again and used it as lube, slicking his dick with it while hissing as to how hard he was already, pumping his cock a few times then pressed the tip on Felix's rim.

"I'm gonna push it in, okay?" Changbin whispered, carefully holding Felix's bum with one hand while the other is guiding his dick in Felix's entrance.

"Yes please!"

The head of Changbin's dick made its way inside and they both released a moan. Changbin's hand that held his dick before was helping spread Felix's ass cheeks to make his dick slide smooth and easy inside.

"So tight, baby." Changbin murmured by the younger's ear. Felix answered by clenching his hole, driving Changbin crazy even more.

"Fuck, stop clenching or I'll cum before I could fuck you properly." Changbin really held himself still so he cannot accidentally hurt his boyfriend by slamming his dick all the way in.

"Can't h-help it! You're so hmm s-so big!" Felix grinded down teasingly, Changbin growls again, he has lost his patience and just slammed his way in to fully enter his dick inside Felix.

"Ahh! Fuck Binie!" 

Felix tightened his hold around Changbin's shoulders and waist when the latter began thrusting in him slow and deep. He bounced a little due to the movement Changbin has created. He hissed at the contact of his back and the cold tiled wall.

"You okay, babe?" Changbin stopped immediately hearing the younger's hissing noises, too worried for hurting his boyfriend when he just slammed his dick all the way in.

"I'm good, please continue. I need you, Binie." Felix reassured him. And so the older resumed his movements before kissing some soft kisses on the younger's shoulders, murmuring an 'okay.'

Changbin began to thrust faster, bracing one hand on the wall while the other held his younger boyfriend's waist. Pressing his mouth on the level of Felix's throat when the latter threw his head back again.

"I love you." Changbin whispered, showering Felix's neck with tiny kisses as he thrust harder in him. Felix moaned, cupping his boyfriend's face to make him look at him, "I love you too, Binie." They shared another sweet kiss while Changbin slowed his movement but the tip of his cock deeply reach in Felix to his prostate that made the younger bite Changbin's lower lip.

They kissed some more, unhurried and so full of love, murmuring of I love you's here and there, until they can't hold it in anymore. They both wanted to reach their hot climax. Changbin stopped his movement entirely, carefully untangled his boyfriend from his body and guide him to face the other way. He guided him to bend a little, ass out, legs spread apart, he guided Felix's hands to brace them on the wall.

"I'm gonna go all the way okay?" Felix nodded his head, clouded by the idea of wanting to cum already. Changbin pumps his cock a few times and lined the head back to the younger's rim.

"I need words, baby."

"Yes, give it back to me. Make me cum, please."

And that's what made him insert the head back inside before slamming all the way in, hard and deep. Felix almost buckled his knees but Changbin grabbed his hips before he could completely meet the wall.

"You okay?" Changbin was worried a little. Of course the need to cum is still there but the most important thing to consider is Felix.

"Yes. Please continue." Felix made a subtle move to push his ass to Changbin's dick.

Changbin started an animalistic pace, wrapping his hand around the younger's cock, "ahh!" Felix sobbed, so delicious. He can't think of anything but Changbin, his boyfriend is slamming inside him and it's so delicious and hot and that he wanted his sweet release. With the added sensation caused by Changbin's hand around the head of his own dick made him cry in happiness, he can feel the warm sensation pooling in his stomach, ready to explode.

"Binie, I—I'm cu—hmm—mming.." Felix panted hard, leaning back his head on Changbin's shoulder.

"Me too, baby." Changbin grunts, not stopping his ever hard thrusts. And not a few thrusts later, Changbin moaned as he spurted his semen in his boyfriend. Upon feeling the warm liquid coating his walls, he hummed as he too released white long spurts on Changbin's hand which didn't stop from pumping his dick.

Felix's breathe is slowly back at its normal pace, Changbin thrusting slowly in him as well as the hand around Felix's cock is slowly pumping him still until he whined in over stimulation. Changbin kissed his neck slowly, guiding them to stand straight from their bending position before, but is still not pulling away from each other.

"You good, love?" Changbin pulled his hand away from Felix's softening member. He leaned his entire body and weight on Changbin, closing his eyes as his heartbeat has back to its normal pace too.

"Very good." Felix giggles turns to whine in over stimulation when Changbin stated to pull his member out of him. Changbin chuckles at the worn out and sleepy Felix in front of him. He let him leaned on the wall as he turned on the shower to rinse themselves.

"Don't sleep yet, sweety, come on one last rinse." Felix hummed, always loving the way Changbin takes care of him especially after their love making.

"Well, belated happy anniversary to us, Binie." The other man chuckles and hummed as he wrapped his sleepy boyfriend with a towel.

The older carried Felix in their room and tucked themselves in bed after drying their bodies with the towel and now wearing some comfortable sleeping pj's. 

"Love you." Felix whispered before he's out like a light, curled beside his boyfriend, head on one of Changbin's arm. Changbin smiled at the already sleeping form of Felix, swiping his fringes away from his closed eyes. He smiled seeing the universe in a form of Felix's freckles scattered on his pretty face. They seemed prominent right now to the point that he can count them even with the dim light of their nightlight.

With one last soft kiss on the cheek, he said, "I love you too, my love. Good night." And because he can't get enough of his boyfriend, he pressed another soft kiss on the younger's slightly open lips before he too finds a comfortable position on his side facing the younger, wrapping his other arm around Felix's waist protectively.


End file.
